Let Your Conscience Be Your Guide
by eatsyourface
Summary: On Seishi's off-duty days as an authoress, a mysterious being approaches her, warning her of future trouble...


**Authors note:** This story was inspired by an act that my friends did at camp. I wasn't there to see it, but they told me all about it, and here it is…  
Seito style!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_~Let your conscience be your guide~_**  
  
Yawning, Seishi sat down at the seat in the park. It was a lovely day to be out, and so Seishi was spending it at the park with an interesting book.  
Today, she was free from her duties as an authoress of Sailor Moon fanfiction. Today, she did not need to stay home and tinker away on the piano. **No**, today was her day and she was going to use it. **Nobody** was going to take it away, or she would know why.  
"Hey, Seishi. Interesting book?" the girl turned around, stared, and then fell straight off her seat onto the ground.  
"Seiya?!" she squawked. The Starlight waved cheerfully from her place on Seishi's shoulder. Yes, it was Seiya, with some… 'minor' differences…  
Seiya was now only about as tall as the width of a computer disk.  
Seishi's eye twitched.  
"What are you doing here?!" she demanded. Seiya sighed, and adjusted her halo.  
Halo?!  
"Well, you see, Seishi, I am asking you to **not** panic here, ok?" Seishi nodded quickly. "I technically am not Seiya. Just an angel doing my job." Seishi raised an eyebrow at that. What the hell was that supposed to mean? What kind of angel went around disguised as kick-ass Sailor Soldiers?!?!  
**SEIYA KOU NEVER EVER WORE WHITE DRESSES, HALOS, AND FRIGGIN WINGS!**  
"You look like Seiya… you sound like Seiya…" she took in the costume. "You sure as hell don't dress like Seiya!" The miniature version of Seiya scowled. She whipped off her halo, lifted her hand, and brought it down on Seishi's head.  
"Ow! Goddamn Starlight!" cursed the off-duty authoress. With a cough, the Seiya-angel readjusted her halo.  
"As I was saying…" Seishi wisely decided to keep her mouth closed. "I just look like Seiya. Don't ask questions." Seishi nodded quickly again.  
Note to self, she thought. Don't piss off mini Starlights.  
"Erm… Seiya-angel," she asked carefully. The Seiya-angel just raised her eyebrow at the name. "Why are you here?" she grinned proudly, stood up and began to speak clearly.  
"In a while, you will be faced with a great decision! There will be someone in desperate need of help, and you will be the only one able to assist that person!"  
"…" Seiya-angel scowled.  
"But, it is not as simple as that! When that happens, there will be someone here to… tempt you awaaaay!" Seishi rolled her eyes.  
Let me guess, she thought. That person will be here to tempt my soul with chocolate. The fate of the world will rest on my shoulders.  
"Close, but not quite," remarked Seiya-angel. Seishi's eye twitched again; a person's mind was their own business, not for meddling little angels to read!  
"I read it, get over it. The person tempting you, **don't** be fooled by her looks. You may think you've met her before, but, you haven't… just… be careful." She coughed again.  
"And don't worry. When the time comes, I will be here to advise you!" in a poof of light, Seiya-angel disappeared. Seishi panicked, standing up quickly.  
"Wait! Do you want a cough drop?!" Seiya-angel reappeared again.  
"Thanks!" she chirped, stealing a cough drop before disappearing again.  
  


* * *

  
Seishi opened her book.  
Chapter one of-  
A gasp was heard, and a moment later, a young woman appeared a bit of a way from Seishi's seat. She was carrying many shopping bags, filled with- shopping. There were bags everywhere, as silly as that may have seen. Bags underneath her arms, in her hand, on her shoulders, some looped around her neck. The young lady was clearly struggling.  
Seishi blinked once, leaned forward, took off her glasses and rubbed them. Then she put them back on. The struggling young lady bore an uncanny resemblance to Princess Kakyuu herself.  
Of course, it couldn't be Kakyuu- Kakyuu was much more graceful then that! And why would she be shopping in the first place?  
Maybe I should help her, thought Seishi.  
"No, no, no, you don't want to do that." Seishi squawked with surprise again, as a voice spoke near her left ear. Her eyes bugged out as she saw someone.  
Yaten, to be exact. Only this Yaten was dressed in black-  
"Red's not really my colour, you know-" with devil's horns, and a black pitch fork. She had a long tail that had a point at the end, and her eyes were outlined with eye liner. Seishi immediately assumed her to be the person that Seiya-angel had warned her about. She also took note of the- erm- 'minor' changes to Yaten's self.  
"Damn straight, honey," said Yaten-devil. She popped a piece of gum in her mouth and then leaned against Seishi's neck.  
"Why shouldn't I help her?" asked Seishi curiously. Yaten-devil gave her a 'no-**duh**!' look.  
"Why should you waste your time on her? Just site here, and relax away on your book!" Seishi bit her lip.  
"I… suppose…" a moment later, Seishi felt another person on her right shoulder.  
"No, don't listen to her, Seishi!" Seiya-angel stomped her foot to emphasise a point, and Seishi howled with pain at the jab on her shoulder.  
"Do you have to wear heels?!" she yowled.  
"Shut up! You don't want to attract any attention!!" hissed Yaten-devil. Seishi bit her lip and nodded quickly- Gods that had hurt!  
Note to self, she thought. Ask about life insurance.  
  


* * *

  
"Listen. Seishi has to help that poor young lady, otherwise the world will end!"  
"You've always had it for red-heads, admit it!"  
"No, it's the right thing to do!"  
"…" that intellectual contribution was from Seishi herself. The others continued to fling insults at each other.  
"You seem to have grown!" shot Yaten-devil.  
"Nobody was thrown out of bed for being cuddly!" returned Seiya. Seishi sweat dropped.  
"Listen, Seishi, don't bother helping that Kakyuu-look-a-like," advised Yaten-devil. "Just sit here, and relax. It's your day off, after all! You've spent these past few weeks writing all these stories, and you deserve a rest. Authoress' privilege."  
"Seishi, you **have** to help her…! It's the right thing to do. You made a decision when you became an authoress, you know?!" Seishi and Yaten-devil stared.  
"What does being-"  
"An authoress-"  
"Have to do with-"  
"Carrying shopping bags??" they demanded. Seiya-angel sweat dropped.  
"If you'd **LET ME FINISHED** then I would've said so," she sniffed. The young lady was slowly approaching. She had to stop every so often and pick up a few stray oranges that had escaped her bags, but then she'd slowly stand up again and continue on through the park.  
"It actually has nothing to do with being an authoress," said Seiya-angel. "But it is your job, as an anime fan, to help those in need of help. More to the point, you're supposed to help those that bear uncanny resemblances to anime/manga characters." Seiya-angel waved cheerfully to a mini-Usagi, magicking a balloon for the tiny tot. Yaten-devil snorted derisively.  
"I don't believe this!" she disappeared. Grinning, Seiya-angel poked Seishi's cheek.  
"Go on now! Go help the pretty lady!" Grumbling, Seishi stood. She looked at the Kakyuu-look-alike, then returned her gaze to her book.  
Kakyuu-look-alike.  
Book.  
Kakyuu-look-alike.  
Book.  
"Seishi! I bought the Justice System!" there was a tiny poof, and Yaten-devil appeared again, holding a miniature version of Taiki Kou by the neck. Seiya-angel scowled, just as the Justice System- look-alike-Taiki- we'll just call her Taiki-system to make life easier - yawned and took out a miniature copy of "Great Expectations".  
"Look, Justice, what do you think Seishi should do?" asked Yaten-devil. "Ignore that Kakyuu-impersonator-"  
"Or help her with her bags??" demanded Seiya-angel. Taiki shrugged.  
"I don't know why you came here burring me," she said clearly. "I'm just the justice system, for Chrissake." Seiya-angel's eye twitched.  
"Exactly!" she gritted. "Seishi should go and help her!" Taiki yawned and opened her book. Clearly, she had had to recite this speech many times in the past.  
"Yes, Seishi should help that young lady who is struggling with her shopping bags." Seiya-angel poked her tongue out at Yaten-devil in triumph.  
While this happened, Seishi stared at the three miniature figures on her shoulders.  
Clearly being a fanfiction author, who wrote crazy stories about the Starlights was taking its toll. Even her conscience looked like the Starlights.  
Besides, she thought. What does justice have to do with this?  
"Don't ask that question. Nobody has ever actually cleared it up for us," said Taiki-justice, setting comfortably onto Seishi's shoulder. She looked to her fellow Angel and devil.  
"Seishi is not obligated to go help the young lady. As far as the two are concerned, these two people do not know each other. Why should they interfere with each other's business?" Yaten-devil smirked at Seiya-angel, twirling her tail idly with her right hand while leaning on her pitchfork. Seishi considered flicking the cute devil off her shoulder, but then decided not to risk it.  
Instead, she looked once at the struggling shopper who was closer now-  
-Then opened her book to the first chapter and began reading.  
Bunch of idiots. Fighting over whether or not to help someone with their bags. They're just bags for crying out loud! If Seiya-angel is so damned concerned, why doesn't she move **her** tiny ass and help that Kakyuu-look-alike instead?! And if Yaten-devil is so against helping her, why doesn't she just stop Seiya-angel herself?!  
... Dumb question. It's like asking "why don't all the monsters in Sailor Moon attack in some other place where the Sailor Soldiers **aren't**?? Why do they **always** happen to be in the vicinity of the Sailor Soldiers?" Seishi quickly stopped her thoughts and returned to her book, before this turned into a full out rant. Them halos hurt.  
"Look! Seishi should help her!"  
"No she shouldn't have to!"  
"As an avid fan of Princess Kakyuu, Seishi should have the heart to help a look-a-like!"  
"What happened to freedom of speech and jailing impostors?!" the two continued to argue, while the other two each read their books.  
A moment later, both looked up.  
The Kakyuu-look-alike had disappeared.  
"Where'd she go?" demanded Seiya-angel. Seishi grunted once, and then turned a page, while Taiki-justice read over her shoulder.  
Yaten-devil smirked again.  
"Sorry toots," she crowed. "You just wasted your time arguing with me when you could've been harassing someone else to help that impostor!" with a squeal, she disappeared.  
Seiya-angel scowled once. She took off her halo, and clonked both Seishi and Taiki-justice on their heads. Hard.  
"Anime heaven won't accept miscreants like you!" she howled, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Taiki-justice rolled her eyes.  
"Seiya is just so… emotional."  
"Huh?" Seishi looked up, confused. "Who's so emotional?" Taiki-justice sweat-dropped when she realized that Seishi hadn't noticed the two leave.  
"Never mind. Turn the page!"  
"...Why does my head hurt?"  



End file.
